Stage Fright Or Something Like It
by SVZ
Summary: Tina's completely okay with giving all the solos to Rachel and Mercedes if it means not all eyes will be focused directly on her.


**Title:** Stage Fright (Or Something Like It)  
><strong>Author:<strong> SVZ  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up through "A Night of Neglect" to be safe.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 650  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tina's completely okay with giving all the solos to Rachel and Mercedes if it means not all eyes will be focused directly on her.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Prompt Psykonaut07 on Tumblr "Tina finishes My Funny Valentine for Mike behind closed doors".

**Stage Fright (Or Something Like It)**

* * *

><p>It's like being asked to do a presentation in front of the class; there's not enough words in the English vocabulary to express how terrifying it is for her to perform in front of others by herself.<p>

It doesn't matter that she's friends with everyone in New Directions (maybe 'friends' is pushing it for some involved; friendly acquaintances is probably a better term) or that she's absolutely fine in jam sessions and ensemble numbers. Performing in front of everyone, alone, is still terrible and nerve-wracking.

Tina's completely okay with giving all the solos to Rachel and Mercedes if it means not all eyes will be focused directly on her.

She can do duets.

She can do group numbers.

She just can't be the focus of everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>"I thought you wanted to be a singer," Mike comments in between kisses, slow and thoughtful. He's kissing her forehead - her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and making his way down her neck. His tone isn't at all accusatory, but he sounds confused:"I mean, it's your dream, right? Last year when Mr. Ryan came -"<p>

"Dreams change." Tina curls one hand around the base of Mike's neck, her thumb rubbing small encouraging circles - it's one of his sensitive spots, and she likes the way he shudders against her. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a singer."

"But you're good."

"And Rachel and Mercedes are better." Tina frowns when Mike stops sucking a bruise behind her ear. "I'm not fishing for compliments here. They have stage presence. I can't even finish a solo without breaking down or getting heckled."

"Yeah, but that's because people were being jackasses and Mr. Schue didn't think of the taffy idea before," Mike retorts, a little bitter. "Your voice is - it's amazing."

"I'm not that - "

"You're the reason why I joined glee," Mike cuts in, there's a hint of determination in it. "I mean, aside from Kurt and the dancing and Puck dragging me and Matt into the choir room. But I thought about joining before that. I heard you rehearsing 'Tonight' in the auditorium one day. I thought you sounded like an angel."

"An angel," Tina repeats disbelievingly, "Really, Mike? That's the corniest thing I've ever heard. You probably heard Rachel practicing - it's one of her all time favorite songs."

"No, it was you." Mike raises his eyebrows, as though challenging her to object: "Rachel and I went to the same middle school. I had to listen to her sing the morning announcements for three years - I know what her voice sounds like. I like your voice better."

It's embarrassing, Tina thinks, to get that choked up that you're speechless when your boyfriend has just paid you an amazing compliment.

Luckily, Mike seems to understand because he only pulls her closer. "Hey," he murmurs into her ear. "You never finished singing _My Funny Valentine_to me. How about a private concert?"

"I think I can do that," Tina replies. If her smile's a little watery, Mike chooses not to comment. Instead, he smiles, thumbs her cheek, and brushes their mouths together.

He's being slow and unreasonably gentle, almost chaste with kissing, with barely-parted mouths and the barest touch of Mike's tongue against her lower lip. It's soothing. Without even meaning to, Tina finds her fingers tangled into the soft fabric of Mike's cardigan, relaxing into the kiss until her nerves are almost an afterthought.

This time, she doesn't break down crying even though she still feels self-conscious as ever having Mike watch her sing Rodgers and Hart.

(It's different, when they're practicing. It's different when it's small, uninterested children crowded around a piano. It's _terrifying_when she's performing in front of people whose opinions she cared about.)

It's progress.


End file.
